lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Portada
Hmm.... this seems like the best other language one so far. La cosa 08:22 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Por favor, aquí sólo español. Si alguien crea una página y no está seguro de si el español es adecuado por favor ponga gramatica, será una señal para que otro editor corrija redacción y gramática. --GodEmperorOfHell 08:29 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Main Page Para seguir el criterio establecido por Wikipedia, propondría que la «Main Page» fuese la «Portada». --Drjackzon 09:51 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Creo que usar el "Tú" es más entendible, claro mi opinión puede ser un poco tendenciosa ya que soy mexicana y así es como lo he aprendido. Si el moderador lo dejáse a votación sería un problema; cada persona que escriba puede emplear los tecnicismos de su país de origen, creo que es lo más sencillo... La serie se llama Perdidos en todo el mundo hispano, dejad de poner Lost, por favor. Es Xaménoi (Χαμένοι) en griego, Zagubieni en polaco y Les Disparus en francés. - Manolo, 22 de mayo de 2007 Id a la sección de las retrospecciones, buscad retrospección o análepsis en wikipedia. Por favor, dejad de poner "retrocesos"; esa palabra no existe. - Manolo, 22 de mayo de 2007 En cuanto al nombre de la serie, si la mayoría cree que debería ser "Perdidos" en la portada, que así sea. Espero comentarios. Chao! - Calick, 22 de mayo de 2007 Lo de retrospección/retroceso tienes tu razón. La palabra correcta para denominar los flashbacks es "retrospección", aunque "retroceso" sí existe (acción o efecto de retroceder, no de recordar). Lo dejo como estaba ;) - Calick, 22 de mayo de 2007 Edición de la Portada. Chicos, acabo de darle un toque mas dinámico a la portada. Fué un tanto basada en la que esta en la edición en ingles. Espero les guste. El que pueda mejorarla, que lo haga. Un gusto aportar con esta gran comunidad. Por cierto...mi imaginación, o hay problemas con el upload de imágenes? Eso es todo. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión. *A mi me gusta cómo ha quedado. ¡Buen trabajo! Respecto al upload yo estoy subiendo sin problemas, las cojo de la versión inglesa. Saludos, --Dexterr 23:49 10 Oct 2006 (PDT) *He añadido las plantillas "sectionhead" (para los encabezados) e "Index" para el índice. Copiados de la versión inglesa. Voy a por lo que falta para tenerlo igual que ellos :P --Dexterr 00:29 11 Oct 2006 (PDT) *Nice!!! :D gracias por la mejoría. Ahora si que se ve mas decente la portada. Ahora, a trabajar en el material de esta enciclopedia =) *Excelente el trabajo de la portada. He tenido también problemas subiendo imágenes: en algunos casos puedo solucionarlos cambiando todas las letras a minúsculas, por ejemplo, la imagen Blast_Door.JPG subirla como Blast_door.jpg. --insomne 13:16 12 Oct 2006 (PDT) Gonzabar77 hola(me presento soy el que escribio el articulo de el libro "los hermanos karamazov"), bueno con respecto a Gonzabar77 , es como un ejemplo para mi , ya que el a escrito textos de la mayoria de las estaciones , y le doy mis felicitaciones. otra cosa , yo escribi y traduci sobre isaac de urulu (creo que asi se escribe) e intente colocar un cuadro de el y no pude ni editarlo ni colocarle una foto ; entonces para que expliquen como se hace . me despido --Usuario:luis carrasco 2:10 pm dic 2006 fotos tengo una duda , como se suben fotos a las secciones por favor respondan. Imagen *Para subir algo tienes que usar el siguiente código: (presiona EDITAR arriba para verlo) *Eso te guiara a una pagina donde debes subir el archivo. *El .jpg lo puedes cambiar (según el formato de imagen). *En vez de "right" (derecha) puedes colocar "left" (izquierda) a gusto. Días de Cambios Lo siguiente es en que día se cambian los artículos de la semana, las encuestas y los videos, para que otros usuarios no tengan problemas. * Video: Los viernes. Cada 1 semana. (Durante el parón se subirán los vídeos de "Preparando la Quinta Temporada") * Artículos: Los domingos. Cada 1 semana. * Encuesta: Los viernes. Cada 1 semana. 17:38 29 sep 2007 (UTC-4) Una pregunta ¿Esta bien copiar DIRECTAMENTE todo lo que esta en Lostpedia en inglés? :Casi todos los artículos y noticias son obtenidas de la Lostpedia inglesa, es nuestra principal fuente, asi que yo, personalmente, creo que esta bien. :Pero si quieres que la Portada sea original, COLABORA CON ELLA ENTONCES MATTHEWHANSO. : 14:46 9 nov 2007 (UTC-3) Más Espacio He vaciado un poco la página de discusión de la Portada porque había muchos temas que eran de usuarios que ya no están o de asuntos que ya hemos más que superado, pertenecientes a la "época oscura" del wiki. Además, me costaba encontrar los nuevos mensajes. , 30 dic 2007 :Ok, no hay drama. Esos temas estaban puro estorbando. Bien echo Calick : 02:21 1 ene 2008 (UTC-3) Eslogan Lostpedia en inglés puso un eslogan en su Portada, y yo tambien quiero poner uno (no se si ustedes), asi que, él que quiera puede poner su eslogan aqui (que no sea "Seremos tu constante...", ese es de la inglesa). Despues haremos una votación para elegir el mejor logo. #Podríamos poner simplemente ¡Namaste! antes del "Bienvenido..." # Pequeño cambio en la plantilla Bienvenido Retiro el enlace de los Podcasts y lo sustituyo por el de Universo Expandido. La razón de esto es porque apenas hay enlaces a los resúmenes de los podcasts (algo de lo que nos deberíamos encargar enseguida) y porque el Portal Universo Expandido es más general (asismismo contiene el enlace al portal de los podcasts). , 4 abril 2008 :No hay ningún problema con el cambio, Calick. : 16:42 4 abr 2008 (UTC-4) Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Encuentro que los personajes de la cuarta temporada (que no son pocos) no aparecen en la pagina principal, por lo que encuentro que seria apropiado crear una nueva seccion(como la de "Personajes Principales o Otros" que sea de "Miembros del Carguero" o algo por el estilo. 23:53 23 abr 2008 (UTC-4) :Hecho. Ya hemos mejorado los enlaces de la Portada. :--Calick 18:28 7 jul 2008 (PDT) Sugerencias Me gustaria que en las paginas de teorias,por cada pregunta que hubiera en el articulo principal en la pagina de teorias se pusiera como texto titular.Es para mayor comodidad,entendimiento y aquellos que quieran poner sus teorias no se no se enreden al escribirla y el lector tampoco se confunda. Favor de responder aqui mismo si se apoya o no esta iniciativa.Gracias. :--lost108 :Las página de teorías son las más informales de todas, pero tienen una política. Con estas sencillas normas verás que es muy fácil entender lo que la gente cree acerca de un misterio. El problema es que hay mucha gente que no se lee la política y lo escribe de cualqueir manera. Aquí hacemos lo que podemos para que se respeten las normas. : , 8 jul 2008 Ok gracias ya entendi solo una pregunta: ¿Por que no se puede dejar la firma en las paginas de teorias? :Porque al igual que los hechos, las teorías no son merecedoras de un autor. Se presentan como hechos (es decir, se escriben como si fueran hechos, pero sin serlo). Además, otro usuario puede expandir una teoría añadiendo su punto de vista: firmarlas complicaría mucho su entendimiento. Lo único por lo que se firma es por la discusión: la opinión en una discusión sí que pertenece rotunda y exclusivamente al usuario que la escribe. :